<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until my last breath by Raanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147464">Until my last breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raanana/pseuds/Raanana'>Raanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demon slayer (manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raanana/pseuds/Raanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA THEN STAY THE FUCK AWAY! THIS IS HEAVY SPOILER! Don't say I didn't warn you...</p>
<p>"What if I told you that the ending you know is a made-up lie, to save humanity's mentality? What if I told you that Tsuyuri Kanao failed her attempt to save Kamado Tanjirou resulting in him slipping away? What if I told you that there are still demons in this world more then ever before, would you believe me? </p>
<p>Well, even if you believe me or not, that does not change our reality. The fact is, that humanity as we know it will soon meet it's ending. Sad isn't it, but then again, it's you who is a fool to believe that happy endings exist, right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until my last breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In a world where Kamado Tanjirou stays a demon and only one mad lady can save the world...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ending that you all knew so well, will now be rewritten into the truth that is reality...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>